Beach Day
by HerosReprise
Summary: Beach Day - One Shot. Trunks attempts to convice Vegeta to let Uub date Bra. He also contemplates his life, friends and relationships. Set in GT timeline. T/P U/B G/M Disclaimer - Do not own DBZ/GT or any characters


**Set in GT timeline. My first Fic, please let me know what you think. :)**

This beach day was important. I try to act indifferent but really I'm excited to see everyone, it's been a while. I've missed the last few get togethers due to work, after all I am Trunks Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corporation the single most powerful and successful company in the world, the heart of west city. Is it ironic that sometimes I feel lost and unnoticed? Don't get me wrong, I love my work, I love my company, but my Sayain heart longs for adventure. If I didn't get to see Goten every week, I'd probably go insane. He's sitting next to me in the back seat whilst my dad drives. He looks so pale and nervous, probably because he only ate one breakfast this morning at CC. Today was important for him too, he would finally be telling Marron how he felt about her and asking her to be his girlfriend. We were up most of last night talking about it. Well he was talking about it, I was just listening.

'Scared of what 18 will do to you when she finds out dude?' I whisper.

'Nah, not really, she can't be too bad and I know my dad and Krillin would be over the moon'

'What is it then?'

'What if she's not interested, or not as into it as I am'

He was dwelling on nothing. Everyone knew she was crazy about him. I guess some things aren't too obvious to Goten. He was never good at picking up on hints. Come to think of it, none of the Son's were. I wonder how long it took for Gohan to pick up on Videl's hints.

'You'll be fine man' added Uub, clearly eavesdropping. I guess it's not his fault, we all have pretty decent hearing in this car. Mum wanted to drive all the girls to the beach so they could stay behind to get ready and some wanted to pick new swimsuits before they left. Mum, Videl, Bra, Marron, 18 and Chi-chi would arrive together. Dad volunteered to drive us in early to avoid the female onslaught. Myself, Goten and Uub sat in the back. And Pan, sat up front chattering away to Vegeta who most likely was not paying attention. I didn't bother asking Pan why she didn't want to go with the girls. She was clearly more comfortable here with us and more specifically with me. It's not that I don't like her or any of that. And even though she is quite young, a female Sayain matures far more rapidly than a male Sayain. Dad said it is so they can bear children in their youth and be able to battle in their prime. I can think of a million reasons why I shouldn't be with Pan. Let see: Gohan will kill me, Goten will kill me, Bra will kill me They all look at her as a little baby, I guess I've always looked at her that way too, but the more this flirting and hinting carries on, the more I think about it. The more I like the idea of it, of her. I guess I'm lonely. Maybe this will go away, I don't know. I don't really care.

I guess I must of drifted off with my thoughts about Pan when Goten just well, 'pulled a Goten' and didn't think with his head.

'So Uub, you gonna ask Bra out today or…?'

Vegeta slammed on the brakes, Pan smacked her head against the windshield. Lucky she has a head like her grandpa.

'HEY, WHAT THE HELL!' she screamed.

By this point Uub was blushing red like crazy. Everyone, well except Vegeta, knew there was something going on with those too. God knows why. I don't really know Uub that well, he's more of Pan and Goten's friend. All I know about him is that he is pure hearted, a strong fighter and from a very poor background. Bra is almost the complete opposite. A stuck up, spoilt brat. All I know is that when they are together, I can see Bra being a better person. And for that I gave Uub my consent and encouraged him to ask my sister out officially. The only thing holding him back was his rational fear of Vegeta's reaction. Now stupid Goten has to go and blurt everything out infront of him, with no Bulma or Bra to moderate the situation.

'No' he stated, stern and frightening.

'Oh come on Vegeta, it's just a date, it's not like they don't hang out alone anyway' Pan pleaded, only making it worse.

'No' he repeated.

'He's a real nice guy Vegeta, just give him a chance' Goten tried.

'Not my princess, Never, Don't even think about it boy or you can just get out of my car and fly into oncoming traffic.'

Uub sighed, he figured this would happen, the one girl he felt for and her father had to be the most overprotective intimidating man on Earth 'I'm sorry Sir, if you're not comfortable I guess…'

'Now hold on' I interrupted.

They all turned to me, except Dad of course he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the road, we were driving again.

'Now Dad, you have to accept the fact that whether you like it or not Bra is going to start dating at some stage.'

'Not whilst I'm alive' he huffed.

'Dad, she's mother's daughter. You wouldn't have much say in it I promise. Now you can forbid Uub from asking her out, he'd probably listen to you since he respects you and acknowledges Bras relationship with her father is more important than anything he could possibly have with her.'

Goten and Pan smiled, they knew I was onto something. You don't make it as a CEO unless you can convince anyone into anything. A technique that has evidently served me well with the ladies as of recent. I smirk to myself.

'So let's survey the options. She could date some human guy, probably some musician or model, a brainless moron, just looking for something physical or worse, just looking for some money. Someone who will refer to you as sport or champ and flirt with mum every chance he gets.'

The vein in Vegeta's head was rather visible. Even Uub was uncomfortable with this hypothetical situation. Pan giggled.

'And God forbid, in the event that you die in battle or of some new radical heart virus, Bra is going to need someone who can protect her, don't you agree?'

'That's right' Pan agreed smirking like mad seeing where I was going with this.

'Well the way I see it she needs to be with someone who can physically protect her and will treat her and her family properly. That leaves her with two available options…'

Dad stopped the car again, we had reached the beach. He didn't exit the vehicle though, indicating he was in fact listening.

'Now she could date Goten…' He shot me a confused look as did Uub both wondering where the hell I was going with this. What they don't know is the key to negotiation is to present an undesirable option to make another specific option look more desirable. 'But then you know that Bulma and Chi-Chi would force our families to spend a lot more time together, I guess that would be ok if you are keen on spending holidays, events and weekends with Goku'

'ugh, no, I will not spend any extra time with that fool Kakarot'

'Oh well, what can you do' Goten laughed as he climbed over me to get out of the car. He had spotted Marron in her cute pink bikini, walking on her own. I guess this was his perfect chance. He ran over to her and they started talking.

'So dad' I continued 'I guess Uub is really only the suitable option. He's strong enough to protect her, he shows you respect and more importantly he shows Bra respect.'

Bra caught sight of us in the car she smiled and waved at Vegeta. He smiled back. Sometimes I wonder if he loves me as much as he loves her, maybe he does and just doesn't know how to express it. It is something I like to believe but I will probably never know for sure.'

'Trunks, Pan, please exit this contraption' he clearly wanted to talk to Uub. Uub gulped, preparing for a 'leave my daughter the hell alone' lecture.

'Do you think that's a good sign' I asked Pan

'Yeah I reckon he's in, you were amazing Trunks' Man I wish she wouldn't do that. Smile at me and say my name, with her big beautiful chocolate eyes. I smiled back at her. This felt good, the air was fresh, and the sun was out.

'Hey you two' Goku called from our shaded section that was being set up. Chi-Chi and 18 were on the BBQ frying up a storm. I noticed many other old friends. Yamcha was attempting to hit on bikini babes, at least he was more successful than Master Roshi. Puar, Oolong, the Ox King and Krillin were playing cards in the shade. Goku was talking to Tien and Gohan mostly about how excited we was about the BBQ. Bulma and Videl had found a nice spot to sun bathe and even Piccolo was there relaxing under the sun in a secluded section. We waved at him and began walking over.

'Reckon he's asked her' Pan asked, gesturing towards the water where Goten and Marron were throwing splashes at each other and laughing.

'Yeah I think so' I laughed, 'did you want to join them?'

'Of course' she beamed with excitement.

'Hey wait for us' Bra exclaimed with a blushing Uub in tow. We looked at him questioning and he gave us a thumbs up.

Vegeta walked from the car lot towards the BBQ just as it was being served, He made sure to push in front of Goku in order to have a chance at eating anything at all. I nodded to him and he nodded back. Whilst he didn't say anything, he didn't even smile. I knew he was happy. Maybe this peacetime was the most exciting adventure of all. I took Pan's arm and lead her to the water to launch a splash assault against the others. Although I was quite certain, even an embarrassing loss to us would not wipe the ridiculous smiles of their faces. I couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
